Fire and Forget Me Not
by LightsLover12
Summary: My third installment of PotC fanfic! I just had to upload! Take a look!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Forgetting The Past, I present to you Fire And Forget Me Not, my third installment of PotC fanfic. Same characters, James, Iz, Edward, Lucy, Beckett, Violet, Rosie. Going into AWE, during and after. 4 years have passed since James returned, (yes, my fics span 10 years in 3 movies) . Lol! Read and review please guys, thanks! There is a MAJOR SPOILER at the start even though it's a part of the beginning. But even if you don't read it you'll still get the story. If you don't wanna read it, just skip the italics. Enjoy!**_

_James turned to watch Edward and Lucy crawl across the tow ropes towards _The Empress_. "Daddy" Lucy cried, desperatley, . James took a deep breath and shouted above the wind "Edward", his son turned his head to look at his father, the father he had known for only four years of his life, "I'm so proud of you, never forget that" James smiled "And also, tell your mother, tell her I love her, for eternity" he looked down and whispered "I'm so sorry", he raised his pistol and pulled the trigger, breaking the seams of the tow ropes from the _Dutchman's_ stern and causing Elizabeth, Edward and Lucy to fall into the water below. He watched as Lucy and Edward looked up at him, whilst Elizabeth was atttempting to pull her niece and nephew away and onto the ship behind them. James turned round, and at the same time Bootsrap Bill lunged forward, plunging his sword into James' body._

"_NO!!!!" Lucy screamed, tears beginning to stream from her eyes as she saw her father sink to his knees._

_Edward went rigid in the water "No..." he whispered. He watched as Jones approached his dieing father and bent his face low to James' and whispered something inaudible to young Edward's ears, but James' reaction was to force his sword into Jones' shoulder with what little strength he had left._

_Jones pulled the sword out with a tentacle and gave it the once over. Before walking off, with his crew following._

_Lucy stared up at her now dead father, as if wanting him to get up, "Daddy..." she trailed off. _

_Elizabeth pulled the children close to her "Come on, you two, let's get onboard"_

_Edward reluctantly let his aunt pull him toward _The Empress, _but still not taking his eyes off of his motionless father. His Hero. His Admiral._

Edward sat in the Captain's Quartersof _The Empress_, he glanced over at Lucy, his sister had been inconsolable after witnessing her father's murder. It hurt him to see her so scarred. She sat in the corner of the cabin, her arms wrapped around herself, weeping silently into her dress.

Edward looked at the piece of paper and the inkwell in front of him, he was planning to write to his mother, Isabelle, but didn't know how to tell her that their beloved Admiral was dead.

He sighed deeply, before picking up his quill, placing it in the inkwell and beginning to write the heartbreaking letter to his mother.

"Words can't describe this" he muttered "Word's can't take this pain away"

Then,Edward quietly made a vow, swearing to avenge his father "I'm going to stay, I'm not going home, I'm going to fight, I'm going to kill Jones in memory of my father, of Admiral James Norrington"

_**Like?Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! It's my Easter Holidays and I have Trident Work Experience after this so I thought I'd update.**_

_**Happy Readings, this is just before the events of AWE when the little family have just gotten used to the idea of having James back into their lives, and follows the POV of both ten year old Edward and James.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Two

Norrington Manor was bathed in sunlight, the large windows cast patterns on the walls opposite and the servants scurried about the hallways, delivering large quantities of vegetables, meat, fish and dairy to the kitchen at the back of the house. At the front of the house, a impressive looking coachman made the finishing touches to his two grey horses' harnesses.

James strode down the stairs, adorned in the uniform of the East India Trading Company. He held his hat casually at his left side and walked out into the sun-light, smiling at the coachman as the door to the carriage was opened.

He stepped into the carriage, and as the final adjustments before travelling were made, he noticed the shape of his son, slouched over his desk in the drawing room at the front of the house. James smiled, languages had never been his strong point during his education, and it looked like ten-year old Edward was following in his father's footsteps. He was bought back to reality when the coachman asked, "All ready, Admiral?", "Yes" James nodded.

As the carriage began to clatter down the path, Edward finally noticed his father, waving as his father disappeared for another day of work at the Port.

Edward looked down, fiddling with his quill, beginning to draw a cutlass on his paper. It had been near four years since James had returned to him, his sister, and his mother after a previous four years of being presumed dead.

Edward's life had been very different before his father came back into his life; his career in the EI Co had already been mapped out by his controlling Uncle Beckett, and he was always kept in the dark about things, especially his father, who he had believed to be a particularly noble merchant sailor lost at sea when he was just two.

He smiled as he remembered how Lucy and he would play in the gardens, him being the legendary Commodore Norrington, thinking he was the handsome, gallant hero who helped Damsels in Distress when needed, and who died in a bloody duel with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. The last in a long line of sea-faring Norringtons. His mother had craftily changed her name back to Swann after the _Dauntless's _debris and bodies of several sailors had washed up near Port Royal.

His reaction when a man, who looked much like a beggar, proclaimed to being both the lost Commodore _and _Edward's father, was a look of disbelief.

He remembered turning to his mother, who could barely believe her eyes, expecting her to deny the claim, Edward gallantly told the stranger that "My Pa was a merchant sailor, nothing more, nothing less". The man at that point, turned to Isabelle, who, eyes closed and clutching a pendant at her chest, nodded and murmured "This man is your father and he is the Commodore"

Edward could hardly believe it for the first few weeks. _He _was the Commodore's son, he, no-one else, the one and only heir to the famous pirate-catcher. He was Edward James Norrington.

Edward finished shading in his cutlass with his piece of charcoal. The amazement of it all had worn off now and Edward was just happy to have someone to talk to other than Grandfather Weatherby.

He looked up as he was called "Master Norrington". Edward glared at his tutor, the Reverend Thomas William Fitzgerald, Edward detested the man , not only did he pick on him when other students were with him, he also liked to test Edward with complicated sentences in French, Latin and Spanish, which he knew Edward hated almost as much as him.

Edward could also name another thousand things he didn't like about Fitzgerald, but he would have to write them down to remember all of them. Luckily, his languages lesson was nearly over, and after a break, he would return to study history, now, however bad Fitzgerald was, Edward always enjoyed history lessons.

Edward turned again to glare at Thomas Quinn, the son of a EI Co Lieutenant who was under his father. However posh it might seem, Edward didn't see why he had to study with the son of lesser sailor, who was constantly having children, with either his mistress or his poor, frail wife.

Thomas answered the question Fitzgerald put to them in fluent French, so good that when Fitzgerald praised him, Edward groaned outwardly.

"Do you have something to add, Master Norrington?" Fitzgerald asked, looking up sharply.

"I do" Edward stated, flicking a stray black hair away from his line of vision "I do not see why my mother and I should have to entertain a lesser son of a lesser sailor, his mother and his many siblings _and _begging your pardon, sir, but you also, when it is only I that live here! Yes I could understand it if you were teaching me alone, it would make more sense to be at my house, but when I have other students with me, wouldn't it make more sense to arrange a place to meet, or even better, have our lessons at _his _house!" Edwards motioned to Thomas "After all, he has more rooms than me that are not in use, and I am sure that the spares rooms in my house, this one included, can be put to much better use if it was not used as a study room for children besides me and my sister!!"

The corners of Fitzgerald's mouth twitched, Edward smirked; having his tutor lost for words was what made lessons with him worthwhile.

Fitzgerald's response was stopped only by the chiming of the clock on the wall that indicated it was time for a break in between lessons. Edward remained seated, determined to annoy Fitzgerald for as long as possible.

But, Fitzgerald walked out of the room, after telling Edward "I am going to inform your mother of your impoliteness and to discuss your further education". Edward finally stood up, coughing violently as he passed Thomas' mother, Lady Jane Quinn, who was once again with child, as she shuffled past.

Edward walked through the hallways and shot up the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into his room. He felt at ease here, a place where he could let all his troubles out.

He walked over to his desk, which was situated in front of the big window which looked out onto Port Royal and the village below, and looked out to glistening seas beyond on the horizon.

Pulling the cork out of his decanter of water, Edward poured himself a glass of water. Letting the liquid soak his throat, preparing him if he needed to argue some more.

He then sat reading for a while, then admired the life in the village.

He glanced at the time, only to realise it was time to return to studies. He rolled his eyes, slammed his glass back down on the table, and stormed back out of the room.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Next is when James announces he has to go on the Endeavour and maybe the beginning of Sao Feng's plot to kidnap the children. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter! Hope you enjoy, this is following on from the previous chapter, later in the day.**_

Three

Edward lay on his bed, face down, attempting to drown out the memories of the day. The rest of his lessons hadn't gone to plan, he was paid no attention to in history, even though the Goddamned Fitzgerald knew he was better at it than Thomas.

He moaned, the house was quiet, James had returned just fifteen minutes ago, and Lucy and Isabelle had not yet returned from the dress makers in town, so it would be a long time till dinner, Edward calculated, as his stomach growled.

He looked up, hair dishevelled, as he heard the clattering of Fitzgerald's pony and trap as he drove out of the gate. He narrowed his eyes after his hated teacher's figure, who was hunched up on the trap's driving seat, covered up against the rain which was beginning to fall, as the clouds gathered overhead. If Edward hadn't woken up to blue skies and sun, he would have thought it was a different day; how things could change so quickly.

As Fitzgerald's trap finally clattered out of sight, Edward collapsed back into his pillows.

He heard footsteps on the landing outside, assuming it was his father coming to dress down for the evening. He didn't pay attention when his door was opened.

"Edward" his father's voice called him gently.

Edward refused to answer, Fitzgerald had obviously been talking to James about Edward's erratic behaviour earlier today.

"Edward" his father still sounded calm, which was unusual, as after being ignored once, he usually started to raise his voice.

Finally, Edward sat up. His father hadn't changed from his uniform, his sword, however, had been removed.

His black hair could be seen under his wig, and Edward could tell when he wanted to be like his son again; carefree with no boundaries, no dress codes and no rules he had to follow when outside the house.

James smiled slightly, the news he would soon deliver to his family would rock them again, but he was going to sort out his troubled son before he did so.

He sat on the edge of Edward's bed, "What's this I heard from your tutor about you talking back to him?"

"He asked me what was wrong and I answered him" Edward grumbled in response.

James chuckled, his son reminded him of himself as a child, always stating what he believed to be right, not backing down from anything.

"Edward" his voice remained calm and his eyes soft "Are you happy with him as your tutor?"

"No" Edward stated with a defiant nod of his head "Neither am I happy with Thomas Quinn"

"Your classmate?" James asked "I thought you and him were friends"

"We are about as friendly as you and Jack Sparrow" Edward muttered.

"That isn't very friendly I take it then" James smiled.

"No"

"Well, would you like to change tutors?"

"Definitely, yes, and if possible class mates, I wouldn't mind learning with Georgina Groves" Edward grinned.

"Theo's daughter?" James asked.

Edward nodded.

James smiled, laughing "Next it'll be a betrothal"

Edward looked down, blushing.

James' drew his attention to the door as he heard Isabelle and Lucy arrive home. He turned his gaze back to Edward "Shall we go and see what your mother and sister have spent?"

Edward nodded, and standing up, walked with his father down to greet his mother and sister.

Isabelle was passing boxes to her maids, boxes containing dresses of silk and chiffon.

"Edward, darling" Isabelle said, holding her hands out to her son , he took them and she pulled him close, kissing him on his forehead "My boy, you shouldn't worry so about Reverend Fitzgerald. Your father will sort it all".

Edward nodded, his relationship with his mother had grown in the past years, as had the new relationship between James and Lucy.

Later that evening, the family sat around the dining table in the morning room, as due to James' practicality, he realised it was a waste of servants time and energy if they had to clear the large table in the dining hall if only the Norrington's were eating, and maybe a couple of guests, and it was also easier to converse as a family should around the small table

As their plates were taken away, James cleared his throat "I have an announcement to make".

He turned to see Isabelle, sitting beside him, supportive as always, her green eyes warm, she blinked at him with love, moving her hand closer to his so her little finger touched his.

Since returning, he had showered his whole family with love, but especially his wife, who had had to put up with so much from her brother-in-law Lord Beckett during James' absence.

He looked to see Edward and Lucy looking at him expectantly.

He lowered his voice and began "As you all know, my position with the East India Trading Company hasn't thrown up many important things as of yet, but I am afraid that is about to change dramatically"

Both Lucy and Edward looked at their father with wide eyes, whilst Isabelle's grip on her husband's hand tightened.

"I shall be travelling on the _Endeavour _with Lord Beckett, I don't know how long I shall be, but I am told we are going to find the _Dutchman _and take control of it ourselves, as Jones doesn't seem to be doing a entirely good job of it, with the _Dutchman _we will seek out the pirates we need to" James finished.

He looked up, Edward was downcast, Lucy was trailing the pattern of gold thread on the table cloth. Isabelle was staring at him, her mind's eye replaying all that she had went through the last time he had went after pirates.

"So?" Edward asked "Does that mean we'll never see you again?"

"No, of course not!" James exclaimed "I will see you again, I promise I will"

"We only just got you back, Father" Edward said, his voice cracking "What if we lose you again?"

"You won't" James reassured him, running a hand down his son's face "I promise".

"Be quiet, James" Isabelle piped up, James turned to see his wife with her hand on her forehead, rubbing her tired eyes "Please, James, just…don't make any promises"

James felt a pang of guilt, remembering he had said near enough the same thing to his beloved 8 years before, and he had never fulfilled his promises.

"I don't want you to go, Daddy" Lucy said quietly.

"Sweetheart…" James trailed off.

"Don't go!" Lucy wailed, suddenly running out of the room.

Isabelle stood up to follow her, but James rested his hand on her arm, "You both go to bed, I will be up to see you after, Edward. Isabelle, I'll find Lucy"

Edward nodded and sniffed, leaving his parents on their own.

James was now leaning over his wife, his right hand stroking her neck, his left clasping her hand.

He moved his hand up her neck so he gently touched her face. His lips kissed her forehead, remembering their wedding night, she was the innocent, pure, beautiful eighteen year old, and he was the handsome, successful lieutenant of twenty-two.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, kissing her head again, breathing in her soft scent "I didn't mean to…."

"James" Isabelle kissed his neck "Go and find Lucy, go find our daughter" she stood up "I shall see you at bed".

James closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek. He heard the door close behind him and stood up, following the path Lucy had taken.

He walked out into the airy room which overlooked the garden, his heels clicked on the black and white tiled floor, Lucy wasn't here, but James solved that problem when he saw to door leading out to the garden wide open.

He casually followed her shoe prints, taking a lantern hanging by the door with him.

The crickets were chirping and all was silent as James crept up beside Lucy, who sat with her knees up by her chin, beside the pond, watching the fireflies dart about.

"Lucy" James murmured.

His daughter whimpered "I don't want you to go", she suddenly leapt at him, pushing him to the grass and burying her head into his waistcoat "Don't go, don't go, don't go!"she begged

"I'm not going to go anywhere yet, darling" James held her to his chest "And when I do go, I'll be back so fast you won't even know I've been gone".

"But I've only just got used to having a daddy" Lucy whispered.

"Sweetie…." James' voice waned.

Lucy yawned "I'm tired, can you put me to bed and tell me a story, Daddy?"

"Of course I can" James kissed her forehead and, taking her in his arms, he stood up and carried her inside.

All was well, for the time being.

_**Hope you all enjoy! Please R+R! Thank You!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New chapter! Hope you enjoyed the previous two, finally starting to thread into AWE, NOTE: I changed the ages of Isabelle and James, she was 18 instead of 22 when they married and he was 22 instead of 24, apart from that, nothing's changed. So I will try to make changes appropriately.**_

_**Thanks. =]**_

Four

The previous day, including his father's announcement, still hung in the air at Norrington Manor, so Edward had decided to join his father at the Fort to watch the weekly hanging of local criminals, prisoners, and especially pirates.

Edward stood beside his father, watching those sentenced to death shuffle up one by one to the gallows, seven stepping up to the seven nooses that hung drearily above them on a beam. The sentenced were flanked by EI Co. soldiers, holding their muskets before them, trying to look intimidating

Edward was watching from above, standing on a turret, with the British Flag flying behind him and two of the EI Co. guards pacing up and down the two walkways that allowed one to travel round the walls of the Fort.

James stood beside him, one hand behind his back, the other resting on the ceremonial cannon. Edward, who had been blocking out the voice of the man saying what they had been accused of, suddenly pricked up as he called out "By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck till dead".

Edward stood bolt upright as he noticed a young boy shuffling up the gangway towards the gallows, he looked about as young as him, and was looking at something pressed into his palm. He stepped up to the middle noose and looked up at the deadly rope above him.

He looked down at his possession again, before starting to speak, words inaudible to Edward's ears.

Edward winced as the large hangman, clad in leather, placed a barrel in front of the boy and lifted him onto it, tightening the noose round his neck.

Suddenly, the man next to the boy suddenly began to sing, a song Edward had never heard before, he couldn't hear the first part, but he caught on at the end "_…hoist the colours high_".

"_Heave ho_" all seven people on the gallows began to sing. As did the people waiting "_Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die_"

"_Yo Ho"_ the soldiers flanking the prisoners began to look uneasy, backing away and eyes darting toward one another, desperate to know what to do.

James hand moved from the cannon to Edward's shoulder, gripping his son tightly, his eyes full of confusion and worry.

"_Haul together_

_Hoist the colours high_"

James darted round and walked briskly down to where Lieutenant Groves waited for him, the same look of perplexity on his face as James.

"_Never shall we die_"

Edward looked away as the hangman pulled the lever that opened the hatches beneath the nooses, wincing as he heard the snap of seven necks.

Edward ran off to find his father, desperate to get back home.

He almost knocked James over he was running so fast "Edward, what's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't like it here, can we go home?" Edward asked.

"Not yet, my boy" James replied, he pulled his son close to him "You could go and find your grandfather, he is around".

Edward nodded, desperate to get out of the main courtyard.

As he walked out of the main Fort, over to his grandfather's office, Edward noticed an oriental looking man in a dirty green suit. He began to quicken his walk, as the man was now following him.

Suddenly, the man lunged forward and grabbed the boy round the waist. Edward tried to cry out, but a cloth was stuffed into his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

He began to kick and punch, and he managed to deliver a sharp kick into the stomach of the man.

Before he knew it, he had been thrown into a dusty black carriage, being drawn by two dark horses and being driven by a tiny bundle of a coachman. The man had thrown him to the other side of the carriage, causing his head to be whacked against the window.

He spat the cloth out of his mouth as the carriage drove off at an incredibly fast pace. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his head and touched his forehead with his finger tips, pulling away to reveal blood.

He was scared; who had thrown him into the carriage, where was he going, and why him?

He turned at a voice "Edward"

He gasped at the sight of his cousin, little Rosie Beckett, hunched up in the corner, a bruise festering on her cheek.

"Rosie…." Edward crawled towards his cousin, holding his arms out to her, Rosie gasped as he appeared into the light "Eddie, you're hurt".

"I'm fine, Rosie, I'm fine" Edward reassured her "It's just a cut"

"I want Mamma!" Rosie whimpered.

"I know, I know" Edward pulled her close, "I know you do". He sighed, he couldn't condemn his charming little cousin for the crimes her father was committing against the seas and pirates alike.

He waited till Rosie had fallen asleep, and tried to make out where he and his cousin were headed. But the blinds had been pulled down and fastened from the outside, so they were in darkness besides the small candles flickering dimly in the carriages corners.

He had gotten so used to the dark that when he felt the carriage stop, and the door open, revealing the bright light from the world outside, he had to shield his eyes.

He turned round as the carriage door was shut again, and was shocked to see a bundle.

Grabbing the dagger in his belt, as he could see whatever was inside the bundle moving, he shuffled towards it and, slashing the bag with his knife, pulled back the old rice sack to reveal whoever was inside.

He gasped when he discovered who it was.

*******************************************

James returned home to maids running round in all directions, he and Groves had had to deal severely with the choir of pirates, and after that, Lord Beckett gave them a speech about what they were going to be doing on their voyage in a couple of weeks.

He was looking forward to being able to sit down in the music room with Lucy and Edward and hearing them recite their favourite compositions on the piano.

He smiled as Isabelle rushed downstairs to greet him, but her face when he reached him made a chill shoot up his spine.

Her eyes were wide and shone with impending tears, "James, it's terrible, oh it's terrible!"

She collapsed into James' arms as she reached him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, steadying her.

"Its Edward and Lucy" Isabelle murmured.

"They're missing".

*******************************************

James was certain of who was behind it.

He had turned on his heels and shot back down to the Fort when he had calmed Isabelle down.

He stormed through the hallways, looking for Beckett's office, when he reached it, he didn't bother knocking.

Cutler himself was indulging in one of the finer possessions that came with being so high and mighty.

His mistress, Lady Caroline Thepperly, a young woman of about thirty, with long auburn hair and brown eyes, was unlike Violet, Cutler's wife in stature, where Violet was like her sisters, petite, slender and very woman-like, Lady Caroline was plump, had a hooked nose, bulging eyes and a poor chin.

Lady Caroline was sitting on Cutler's knee when James opened the door, and was obviously about to shower her lover with kisses. Cutler's grey gaze switched from James to Caroline and back again. He raised any eyebrow "Were you not taught to knock, Norrington?"

James smirked "Not for you, no". He turned to Caroline "Leave us" as Caroline slowly stood up he grew angry "NOW!"

Caroline jumped and rushed out of the office through a doorway that was supposed to be secret.

"What did you interrupt me for?" Cutler leaned forward and adjusted the tails of his coat.

"We need to leave after Jones" James leaned forward, "Right away!"

"Why?" Cutler asked, a evil grin on his lips as he stood up.

James suddenly grew tired of him and crashed into him, sending the little man flying against the wall.

Turning Cutler's head to face him "WE WILL PREPARE THE _ENDEAVOUR_ TO LEAVE!" James hollered "We will…because_, Cutler_, we have children to find"

"Oh no!" Cutler moaned sarcastically "Have your wayward son and away-with-the-fairies daughter gone missing again?".

"_Yes!_" James said through gritted teeth "Edward and Lucy have gone missing. But…so has Rosie!".

Cutler's face fell "Rosie?", his eyes clouded "My little girl?". James nodded "And there's no trace of them anywhere round the town".

He finally let Cutler go, watching as he stumbled, adjusted his wig and looked up away to the right.

He turned back to James and said softly "Tell the men to prepare the _Endeavour. _We are going after Jones"

"Now"

_**Hope you enjoyed! I know it would be pretty impractical, but I am having Lucy, Edward and Rosie reach Singapore in two days, just before Elizabeth, Barbossa and the others, so Liz can have a double shock, finding Will in a hot tub and her nieces and nephew captured.**_

_**See you soon!  
=]**_


End file.
